eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
The Company
There are three notable sites for the Company- Las Vegas, Odessa and New York. All of these sites are under the cover of an umbrella company called Primatech. Current directors are Grace Harper and Sam Keaton. Past directors include Brianna Stewart, Gabriel Kingston, Pacy McNeil, and Rachel Davis. Primatech Paper (Odessa) Primatech Paper Co. is a paper production/distribution company located in Odessa, TX. Unknown to the local populace, Primatech is actually a front for the Company: an evolved human-tracking organization. Inside the company's warehouse is a secret high-tech medical facility, as well as several modern offices - a stark contrast to the old wood paneling in the public entrance. This site is used for the tagging part of the bag and tag which Company Agents do. There are many numerous rooms here where Specials are tied down and injected with a radio isotope to track their movements. Gabriel Kingston is in charge of this site During an attack made by Kiros Monroe this facility was destroyed. The Vault The Company vault is located three floors beneath Primatech Paper Co. This is where the Company keeps and heavily guards many of its valuable items. Currently known vault items are: *A brain *A figurine of the Trojan Horse *A gold key *A gray pyramid model *A kris, similar to that carried by St. Joan *Strain 138 of the Shanti virus (now destroyed) *Three playing cards (the Queen of Diamonds, the Queen of Spades, and the Queen of Hearts) Primatech Research (Hartsdale) Primatech Research (also known as Company Headquarters) was a large Primatech facility constructed and maintained by The Company to serve as their headquarters in Hartsdale, in upstate New York.This is the place where the Levels are. The Levels are are ‘jail cell’ for people captured who the Company believe to be a threat to society. The Levels are numerous ranging from Level 1 to Level 5. The level the person is put on depends on their threat to society. Kiros Monroe attacked the company, he bombed the facilities into what was to be dust left in the wages of the attack. This was one of the facilities that was destroyed. Level 5 Level 5 was the detention jail cell prison facility inside Primatech Research designed and built by the Company to contain more dangerous individuals, including evolved humans. The cells were specially programmed to neutralize their captives' abilities. Current Occupants include: Other residents of the level 5 have included: Joseph Harper, Algernon Crowe, Zoey Lindstrom, Adele Couteau and Abigail Abbot. The Delirium Hotel and Casino (Las Vegas) Shortly after the Corinthian Casino was destroyed, it was rebuilt by the Company, so that they could access the massive information in the vaults. They renamed it the Imperium Hotel & Casino, hoping it would continue in the same function it had before. Unfortunately it was subsequently taken over by several villains, including Joseph Harper and Cassandra Marshall. When the Government decided to kill Joseph Harper, he panicked, and thus destroyed the hotel for a second time. Brianna Stewart insisted it be rebuilt again, and is now in charge of the Las Vegas branch of the Company. As with the rest of the company facilities, this building was attacked and destroyed. But it was rebuilt (as one of the only ones) by the newly promoted company director Grace Harper and Sam Keaton. Category:Places Category:Factions